


Small Gestures

by Le_Gwenn



Series: It takes a village... [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Genji is a bro, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Noodle Dragons, Poor Jesse, lots of puking tbh, omega hormones, very brief mention of Rein/Jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Gwenn/pseuds/Le_Gwenn
Summary: Jesse finds himself unable to keep much food down. Simple acts of kindness can mean a lot.





	Small Gestures

**Author's Note:**

> Had lots of fun writing this one! Please excuse how terribly short it is (and the excessive use of breaks. smh)
> 
> I have an idea for this plot might go, so buckle up folks.
> 
> Not proofread, all mistakes are my own. Thanks for reading, kudos and comments keep me going!

“Well, she’s a bit smaller than I would like, but I don’t think it’s going to be much a challenge to get her to a reasonable size.” Angela says, writing something down. It’s been a few weeks since his first ‘appointment’. In that time, Angela has done quite the impressive amount of research.

 

“And the nausea?” He asks, holding the bin close to his chest. Puking was a staple of his life not long after the explosion, something he would later dub as morning sickness. The problem was, ‘morning sickness’ was more like ‘whenever-his-body-pleased’ sickness. He hasn't been able to keep much down half the time, which was definitely a cause for the baby’s size. Right now wasn’t any different.

 

“Well, I've done some reading.” She says, fiddling with more papers. “It's not particularly _un_ common for morning sickness to last all of the pregnancy, but it definitely isn't ideal.”

 

She opens a drawer, pulling out a small baggie and handing it to him. “Ginger candies,” She says. “It should help. Try some mints too.”

 

Jesse inspects one of the candies, giving it a sniff before popping it into his mouth. It’s not unpleasant, and it wasn't anything he would mind if it made him feel better.

 

“If it helps, great. If not, we can work something else out.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“I’ll see you around, Jesse. I hope the candies help.” She says as he starts to stand. “You can keep the bin if you’d like, I have a few to spare.”

 

He gives the best smile he can, taking his leave.

 

* * *

 

“You like the cinnamon cakes, yes? I used to make them with my grandmother. I know all her recipes by heart.” Reinhardt says, handing Jesse a container filled to the brim with various pastries.

 

Jesse nods along, looking into the container. The cinnamon cakes were indeed to die for, but he's eaten so many.

 

“You don't have to do this, you know.” Jesse says, setting the container on the nearest table. “You’ve indulged me enough already.”

 

“Perhaps you are right Jesse, but _somebody_ needs to eat them. I always have too many, I’m afraid.”

 

“You and I both know that’s not true Reinhardt. You just like spoiling me.” Jesse scolds, though it holds no malice. He pops open the lid to the container, plucking one of the cinnamon cakes from the top and taking a bite. He hums, offering the container to Reinhardt.

 

The bigger man delicately picks up a cake of his own, careful to not crumble it in his large hands. He takes a bite, a crumb falling into his beard.

 

“I take great pride in spoiling my friends, Jesse.” Reinhardt’s voice goes soft, a hand gently gripping Jesse’s shoulder. “I especially take pride when I help those in need.”

 

“I’m not a charity.” Jesse huffs.

 

“Maybe not, but everyone could use a helping hand sometimes. You’re no exception to that fact, my friend. Just try to indulge _me_ , let me help you.” Reinhardt speaks in a hushed tone, which Jesse only ever recalls hearing once before. It’s such a rare and meaningful moment, it brings tears to Jesse’s eyes.

 

Reinhardt’s grip tightens, and he brings Jesse in for a hug. Suddenly he’s glad that they’re alone in the lounge, wiping tears from his face and cursing his hormones.

 

Reinhardt holds on until Jesse forces himself to let go. Awhile ago Angela told him that his lack of a mate could also be a cause for his prolonged sickness. His body calls for the alpha that put him in this mess, but Gabe isn’t here. His mate is dead, and his body is struggling to compensate.

 

Reinhardt isn’t Gabe, but he sure does smell like home.

 

It hurts, realizing how his body is trying to find a replacement. It’s something he fights, and it’s getting harder and harder every day.

 

“Thank you,” he chokes out. “What would I do without you?”

 

“I assume you would have a lot less pastries,” Reinhardt smiles, his voice booming again. “You should get some rest, my friend. It’s getting late.”

 

“You’re right,” he says, picking up the container after snapping the lid back on. “Thank you again. I’ll see you tomorrow Reinhardt.”

 

“Goodnight, Jesse. Remember what I said.”

 

“I will.” Jesse gives a small smile, and heads back towards his quarters.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Jesse feels like trash. He barely even makes it out of bed, sitting for admittedly too long trying to decide if he should just skip breakfast or not. When he groggily shuffles into the cafeteria, Lena makes a joke about how tired he looks when he sits beside her and Genji. He barely even registers she said anything at all.

 

“You look great,” Genji comments sarcastically. “You’re about as green as I am.”

 

“I cut a new hole in my belt today. _Again.”_ He huffs, taking a mouthful of eggs. He doesn’t comment on how now the shirts that once hid his pregnancy now hid his undone jeans. At one point he held them up with a rubber band, but eventually that snapped. Now he relies on his belt, which has undergone more than a few adjustments as the days went by

 

“Oh something about that can be arranged, love. We should go shopping sometime! You really need it.” Lena smiles.

 

Jesse only groans in response, face in his hands. “I’m way too tired to even contemplate doing anything other than sleeping right now. I could really use a coffee. And a smoke.”

 

Lena, bless her, slides her to-go cup across the table. “Take a sip or two. It’s got enough creamer in it that it can’t hurt.”

 

He takes her offer, taking a gulp with a sigh. It won’t give him a buzz, but it’s warm going down and eases his nausea just enough to make conversation bearable.

 

“I’m dying,” he groans.

 

Lena merely smiles and reaches over to hold his hand. “I’m sure it feels that way, but I’m sure it will get better love. Think about everything you have to look forward to!”

 

Jesse scoffs, which is a mistake because his stomach does a front flip in response. He slaps a hand over his mouth, eyes wide as he tries to fight it back down.

 

Whatever Genji says doesn’t register, but the cyborg swiftly vaults over the table, rolling a garbage bin over fast as lightning.

 

It’s embarrassing, throwing up things you didn’t even realize you had eaten in front of your coworkers and friends. He feels like all eyes are on him as he heaves, Genji carefully gathering his hair behind his head. The cyborg’s free hand runs up and down his back, cool and firm.

 

When he emerges from the bin, Genji leans over and plucks a napkin from the table. He holds it out for Jesse to wipe off with.

 

“How about we grab some crackers and we head back to your quarters, yeah? I bet Angela has some chicken noodle lying around somewhere and you can eat that.”

 

Jesse only nods, looking at his feet when Genji guides him out of the cafeteria. He glances up at one point, making eye contact with Soldier 76. The man’s visor simply stares at him for a moment, before quickly glancing away in some poor semblance of privacy. Winston is quicker to avert his eyes, looking down upon his food as if he never saw Jesse making a scene.

 

Hanzo, however, locks eyes with him and doesn’t look away. The man’s frown is so tight it would qualify as a harsh scowl if it weren’t for the concern in the alpha’s eyes. This time, Jesse steels himself. He refuses to show anymore weakness before this man, choosing to ignore how he will never be able to recover from the shame of this.

 

* * *

 

Angela doesn’t have any chicken noodle back in her and Genji’s quarters, but the cyborg does get his hands on some broccoli cheese.

 

It’s heavier than the chicken noodle would’ve been, but miraculously Jesse manages to keep it down. He has another serving, deciding that if it continues to agree with his stomach then he very well would make it a staple in his quarters.

 

It’s a little awkward, eating in front of Genji. The cyborg’s stomach can’t handle anything more than some liquids and occasionally solids if they’re mushy. Genji had explained it all after they first became friends, one of Jesse’s many questions. Half the time Genji chooses to skip eating entirely, finding his nutrients through vitamins and some little injection Angela keeps handy.

 

While Jesse shovels soup into his mouth like a starved animal, Genji watches deep in thought. He made it clear he’s unbothered by watching others eat in front of him, but sometimes Jess can’t even fathom what that must be like.

 

“Feelin’ reminiscent?” Jesse asks lightly, taking the last spoonful of soup. “Shoulda’ said something if it bothered you. I could’ve waited for you to leave.”

 

“No, it’s not that.” Genji says simply, sitting up straighter. “What…” Genji pauses, rethinks what he’s about to say. “What are you going to name her?”

 

This time Jesse is the one to think, gulping before he speaks. “Something I’ll regret, probably. Been regretting a lot of my decisions recently.”

 

He tries to give a weak laugh, playing it off with humor.

 

“This is serious Jesse. Three months and you will need to know this.”

 

“Fuck, Genji.” Jesse puts his face in his hands, groaning.

 

“You don’t need to know right this second, you just need to keep it in mind.” Genji is gentle, patting his arm over the table. “I think Genji is good. Imagine how cool she’d be with a name like Genji? We can both fight gender norms.”

 

“I’m not namin’ my kid after you,” Jesse laughs. “That’s just too much power.”

 

“Damn, I got excited for a minute.”

 

“I know, that’s why I shot it down.”

 

Genji groans now, leaning back in his chair. “You’re no fun.”

 

Jesse stands, scooping more soup from the pot into his bowl. “You just set the standards too high.”

 

* * *

 

Torbjörn made grilled cheese for dinner, grumbling every time someone thanked him for the food. He made a comment about how it wasn’t a problem, feeling like he was making food at home.

 

Jesse was taking slow and cautious bites of his food, sitting off in the corner. Since the events at breakfast, he periodically found himself popping a mint into his mouth.

 

Genji was convincing enough to have him make an appearance for dinner. ‘ _It was pretty gross but nobody is going to hold morning sickness against you.’_

 

That, and the promise of Torb’s food was convincing enough. It was a shame how his food began to get cold as he was eating it, though.

 

Too caught up in his thoughts, Jesse hadn’t noticed who was approaching until they stood beside him.

 

“Agent McCree.” Hanzo greets, dry and formal. Normally, the elder Shimada’s hands would either be clasped behind his back or at his sides. Today, he holds a thermos and a slip of paper.

 

Jesse takes his time chewing his food, staring at Hanzo with a glare. He swallows, licking his lips and sighing. “Can I help you?”

 

“No— well…” For the first time Jesse sees Hanzo hesitate. He fumbles over his words and looks away, glancing over his shoulder.

 

“I believe I may be able to help you.” Hanzo finally says, he gently sets the thermos on the table, sliding it over to Jesse.

 

“It’s tea. My mother— she suffered from morning sickness a lot too. I’ve found myself making this for her when she couldn’t more often then I would like to admit.”

 

“Why?” Jesse asks, slow and careful.

 

“She always has trouble carrying to term, Genji was a miracle—“

 

“Not that, why are you helping me?”

 

“You’re miserable. Nobody wants to watch you suffering.” Hanzo says, back to his leveled tone.

 

“Ya can say it, pukin’ is real nasty.” He jests. The corner of Hanzo’s mouth twitches as if he’s about to smile, but Jesse doesn’t quite get the satisfaction.

 

“Indeed, it’s quite unappetizing.”

 

“Sit down, archer.” Jesse says. Awkwardly, Hanzo takes a seat in the booth across from him. Any other time Hanzo’s movement is smooth and precise, but now he looks like a fish out of water. It doesn’t go unnoticed.

 

Jesse picks up the thermos, unscrewing the lid and sniffing it. It smells almost fruity, unlike any other kind of tea Jesse has been forced to try.

 

“Is it poisoned?” Jesse asks, swirling the drink around in the thermos. It’s hot, steam hitting his face.

 

“What would I have to gain from it?” Hanzo says, shocked; offended even.

 

“I dunno. Just thought I’d ask.” He brings the thermos to his lips carefully. Even preparing for the heat he still burns his tongue, but the drink is pleasant enough. The mint in his mouth gives it a strange taste, but without it the tea had potential.

 

“That’s not half bad,”  he admits, taking another sip.

 

“It’s a simple recipe, though I’m sure my brother would be happy to help if you require assistance.”

 

“This is mighty kind of you—“

 

“Just like you so delicately put it: ‘puking is real nasty’” Hanzo says, making air quotes. He slides out of the booth, beginning to move away. “I hope it helps. Have a nice rest of your night, Agent McCree.”

 

“Hey,” Jesse starts, but Hanzo doesn’t face him. The alpha begins to step away, but stops when Jesse gets ahold of his arm. “Really, thank you. It means a lot.”

 

“It’s the very least I can do, agent McCree. Take this as a bit of a peace offering.”

 

“I can’t forgive you, ya know.” Jesse says, releasing Hanzo’s arm. The archer seems to take no offense, but does return to keeping his hands clasped behind his back.

 

“What I’ve done in the past… I can’t ever expect forgiveness. This though, may be the first steps to making it just a little easier to coexist.” Hanzo says in response, guilty. Jesse gives him a small reassuring smile. Genji has told him about how Hanzo refused his forgiveness; the elder Shimada only accepting to seek redemption. Being on good terms with his brother’s closest friends is a step in the right direction.

 

“I’ll see you around, archer.”

 

Miraculously, Hanzo gives the smallest smile back before leaving. “See you around cowboy.”

 

* * *

 

Jesse finds himself wandering the halls of the Watchpoint, stopping to peer out of a window. He looks down upon the Blackwatch training yard, spotting two figures.

 

Hanzo and Genji move quickly, smooth as the wind. He can’t hear them from where he stands, but he can imagine he can.

 

If it weren’t for the pauses between their sparring, it almost could be mistaken for a genuine fight. Neither bother held back, confident in one another’s movement.

 

It was truly impressive, how easily they dodged each other. Jesse has spent a long time watching Genji fight, never has he seen someone match his hand to hand skills in the way that Hanzo did.

 

It was then that Jesse saw the bright streak of green across the yard. He takes a step closer to the glass in attempt to see better.

 

He recognizes Soba’s noodly form easily enough, the thin dragon sprinting across the training yard. Another moment and Jesse sees what she’s running from, two large masses catching up with her.

 

Where Soba is green and snake like, the blue dragons are probably twice her size. About the size of large dogs, the beasts chase after Soba with surprising speed. The green twists and turns, her superior maneuverability aiding her in the chase. The blues struggle to turn as quick as their sister, but make up for it whenever they catch up.

 

Jesse’s eyes flick between the dragons and their masters, unsure of who to watch. He looks to the brothers just in time to watch Genji lose his footing, Hanzo getting the upper hand.

 

Across from them, one of the blue’s gets a hold of Soba’s tail, yanking her backwards. The second blue joins in, the two of them holding on to the green.

 

It appears for just a minute that Genji is pinned, writhing.

 

Soba is doing just the same, Jesse only faintly hearing her shriek when one of the blue’s runs a forked tongue over her head.

 

Genji and Soba break free at the same time, both Hanzo and his dragons losing their grip. Just like that, the chase began again. Genji helped his brother stand up, the two of them watching the dragons play.

 

Genji spots Jesse first, waving enthusiastically. Hanzo sees him too, raising a hand in a simple greeting. Jesse waves back at the brothers, smiling wide at the eldest. He takes a gulp from his thermos, giving a thumbs up.

 

He hasn’t been sick in two weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @JesseMacready


End file.
